Window Seat
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina is on her way home after a stressful business trip. Robin just endured a terrible family reunion. Who will win the battle for the window seat?


I reblogged a prompt list on Tumblr with a bunch of different AU situations. An anonymous user requested to see an airplane passengers AU with Outlaw Queen. Takes place in a non-magical setting.

* * *

One of the things Regina hated most about her job was the traveling. Well, that wasn't true. She didn't mind driving or even taking the train. Planes were a different story, though. She would try to do one of the first two options if necessary. However, her mother's firm had some business in the United Kingdom. The flight overall was only 6 hours, but that was still longer than she wanted. She got the business done and was able to head back in just a couple of days. Normally she took first class, but there was a mix-up with the tickets and she was in coach. Cora would've thrown a fit, but Regina could care less. She just wanted to get home.

When she got to her row, she noticed that it was completely empty. She was meant to have the aisle seat, but figured she could snag the one by the window. The flight overall was a pretty empty one since it was so late at night. Maybe she would get lucky. Sitting down in the wrong seat, she adjusted it to her specification and pulled the blanket over her.

Robin Locksley had just gone through an insufferable family reunion. Ever since his parents' divorce, he found that his mother's family just spent the entire time bashing his father. It was zero fun for him and not what he would consider a vacation. He was anxious to just get back home, hopefully his roommate, Will, hadn't trashed the place too badly.

When he reached his row, he had to double check the ticket. He had made sure to get a window seat. He didn't have the luxury of traveling often, but when he did, that was his one splurge. However, in what was supposed to be his seat, he found a woman around his age curled up in it with a blanket snuggled around her. He had to admit, she looked quite adorable. If he hadn't had such a terrible weekend, he would've been more chivalrous, but he was grumpy.

Robin quickly tapped her shoulder and the woman looked up, removing her headphones. Before she could say anything, he did. "That's my seat."

Her eyes narrowed and she looked him up and down. "How much do you want for it?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'll write you a check if you take the aisle."

He wasn't one to turn down free money, but he really didn't want to sit there. "No."

"I'll pay you double what the seat is worth."

"If you have that kind of money, why didn't you sit in first class?"

"I was supposed to, but my firm screwed up. Please, I had a bunch of shitty business meetings."

"And I had a crappy family reunion. I need that seat."

He could tell they were getting nowhere. Sure, he could've just grabbed a flight attendant, but something about the woman intrigued him. He pulled out a coin from his pocket.

"I'll flip you for it," he said. She nodded in agreement. "Lady can call."

"Tails."

He flipped the coin, expecting it to land on heads. Until…

The mystery woman smirked. "Guess it's my seat after all."

Robin grumbled, sliding down into the aisle seat. "You often enjoy taking things that aren't yours?"

"I'm a lawyer. What do you think?"

He snorted. "Makes sense. I'm Robin by the way."

She smiled. "Regina. Do you live in Maine?"

He nodded. "I just officially got my citizenship. I came back to get some stuff and go to a family reunion. What about you?"

"Yup. I travel for work a lot, though." She was silent for a minute. "I sympathize with you on the family front."

"Oh?"

"I am not looking forward to seeing my mother tomorrow. In fact, I envy that yours is on another continent."

Robin chuckled. "Sometimes I think it's lucky there's an ocean between us."

"Think you can send my mom to her?"

"I don't know much about her, but I think they'd get along just great."

They spent the entire 6-hour flight talking. Everything from their careers to their crazy families. To Regina, it seemed to go by so quickly. Before she knew it, the pilot was announcing their landing.

"Maybe we could meet up again?" Robin offered. "Perhaps you could steal my seat at a coffee shop?"

Regina smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

As always, I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here or my Tumblrs: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction.


End file.
